Tuesday
by mickeylover303
Summary: It was regular, routine and Ronnie couldn't help but notice something different. NickGreg.


It wasn't Monday, but it wasn't Friday, either. And as much as Ronnie loved being a trainee, it didn't stop her from looking forward to the weekend. Though, she'd admit her attention was elsewhere at this particular moment.

Ronnie was somewhat focused on Greg's retreating back, the faint memory of his soft smile lingering in her mind, outshining the drawl of Sara's voice – the older woman's cast clunking lazily on the glass table. Ronnie knew she should be listening to Sara. She had no doubt in her mind that Sara was saying something important and that she should be concerned with said importance for which she was currently taking notes instead of trying to figure out what colour were the vertical stripes on Greg's shirt.

Actually, there were three colours: black, white, and some kind of red – which she couldn't quite name…yet.

It probably would have been easier if the thicker black and white lines didn't hide the much thinner red ones – making them almost imperceptible to the less detail oriented person. It was why Ronnie was having this internal quasi-debate in the first place; while Sara continued to speak and as Greg moved further away.

Because Ronnie was a very detail oriented person.

From her initial perception, it wasn't a dark sort of red, like the one that made her think of passion: flowers, love, and romance. And it wasn't that bubbly and somehow pinkish sort of red that made her think of her crush on Daniel her freshman year in high school.

It was somewhere in between.

Ronnie hadn't really spent much time near Greg, but she heard enough to know what kind of person to expect – even if it didn't necessarily match to the kind of person she actually came into contact with. She practically lived by the axiom to never judge a book by its cover, but she was somewhat dismayed when her first encounter with Greg hadn't been what she originally anticipated. Though, truthfully, she couldn't say what she was even anticipating.

Loud and colourful shirts, maybe?

So, it was almost like an anomaly to see Greg – who normally wore dark, neutral and even safe colours – wearing something as flamboyant as this specific shade of red that Ronnie still had trouble identifying.

As Greg finally made his way out of the room, Ronnie turned back to Sara, chewing the end of her somewhat personalised pen in the hopes that it wouldn't be missing the next day. She took the pen out of her mouth, a triumphant gleam in her eyes as she read the wording on it. It reminded her of her first job during college and she was amused at the thought of waiting tables for money because it wasn't that long ago.

She made her mind to stop by the restaurant for lunch today.

Ronnie softly bit her lip, almost proud when she could place a name to the type of red that was on Greg's shirt. It wasn't a shade that was thrown around often and for that reason alone, it somehow fit. Never mind the fact she was inspired by a pen or more specifically, her first job, she now knew what to call those thin, red lines.

But as it turned out, ruby was the perfect choice.

Because even though Greg left the room, he was still in the vicinity and was within Ronnie's hearing range. Sara had paused in her train of thought, attention caught by papers in a folder, and Ronnie could barely make out the sound of Greg's voice. He was speaking with Nick; someone who had – up to this point – met all of Ronnie's expectations.

She couldn't really pick up the conversation, just muffled sounds, but that didn't really matter because her gaze was again focusing on Greg's shirt.

Maybe it was the lighting – dimmer in the hallway – but Ronnie swore the same thin lines became darker; the ruby was richer and bolder against the thicker black and white lines. Or maybe it was the fact that Nick was wearing the same shade of red and perhaps that was what made the colour in Greg's shirt brighter.

And now Ronnie didn't know what to call it.

So, she glanced at Greg's face, almost surprised to see it was nearly taken by a smile she'd never expected from him. It came right before she heard his laughter, not unrecognisable, but deeper and yet somehow lighter than she'd ever heard. It wasn't as diffident as his laughter usually was; around her, Sara, Warrick, and almost anyone else. Although, Ronnie hadn't actually had a chance to work with Greg and Nick together, at the same time, it wasn't really something she'd put much thought to.

But as keen as Ronnie was, it was refreshing for her to know that she hadn't caught on to everything.

She didn't wait to see Nick and Greg walk away, hearing their voices dwindle. She turned her attention back to Sara, the other woman opening her mouth, beginning to speak as she put the folder down. And when Sara raised her head, Ronnie placed her elbows on the table, her cerise lipstick bright against her complexion, heightening the smile on her face.

* * *

_:insert standard issue disclaimer here:_

_For the record, I wrote this when I liked Ronnie; I was even surprised when the writers didn't put her in a relationship with someone (Greg, Nick, or include her in some funkadelic RGSR __triangle) and I had the opportunity to appreciate her as a character (a slight or nod to the fans) instead of some tool. But after that scary movie spoof eppie, I...um...yeah. But it was nice to see the team from a different perspective for once...other than the GSR aspect at any rate._

_My childish issues aside, this is my first outside perspective on Nick and Greg's relationship (WibG world). I admit it's not polished, but it prompted me to write another one from Wendy's point of view. I was inspired by a line from the Spellbound episode she said about eating with Greg and it grew from there._


End file.
